Simulators are well known in the art having found applications in such diverse fields as aircraft pilot training and amusement rides. In general, known simulators include a motion base having one or more seats and a plurality of programmable actuators which displace the motion base from a rest position in accordance with a predetermined sequence of drive signals. Synchronized with the motion base movement is a motion picture illuminated on a projection screen directly attached to the motion base or in the immediate environment. A controller is sometimes included to provide for the synchronization between the motion base displacements and the accompanying audio-visual work. Alternatively, the audio-visual images and motion base control signals are simultaneously recorded in media if, for example, the resultant program is to be repeatedly used.
Known simulators include the amusement ride apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,752,065 and 4,798,376 which has a motion base that moves and tilts passengers viewing a motion picture. A plurality of passenger holding frames is provided which are all synchronously moved by separate sets of actuators. A film is shown to passengers on a stationary screen. The passenger holding frames are each pivoted up and down on a beam which is supported only by two largely vertical actuators while two pairs of links or arms limit the movement of the beam.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,300 and 3,865,430 to Tanus disclose a theater chair that comprises a support structure and a chassis having a back, arms and a seat moveably affixed to the chassis. There is a provision for movement in the vertical and horizontal directions. The Tanus chair comprises part of a overall system wherein control signal information is coded on motion picture film. The chair is operated synchronously with the playing of the motion picture to enhance the realism of the movie.
An example of a game machine is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,407 to Manabe. The '407machine includes a motion base wherein a seat is pivotally mounted at perpendicular hinge points on a planar platform with motion in a perpendicular third dimension being accomplished by actuators configured therewith. The '407 device is designed to generate roll pitch and yaw sensations, as well as vertical movement.
A motion system for flight simulation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,011 to Callanen. The '011 flight simulation system includes three spaced-apart hydraulic actuators for imparting translation to respectively associated reciprocal pistons. One of the actuators is positioned in a vertical plane containing the longitudinal or roll axis of a grounded flight trainer and the other two actuators are spaced from the roll axis at vertical positions on either side transverse to that axis.
Another amusement ride is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,256. The '256 amusement ride creates the illusion that the passengers are seated in a rapidly maneuvering vehicle by applying forces to the passengers in synchronism with the display of a motion picture image. The '256 apparatus includes a passenger holding frame that has three locations resting on hydraulic rams that can tilt the frame or move it up and down with a film projector and viewing screen connected to the frame to move with it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,686 discloses a motor vehicle simulator with multiple images. The '686 simulator is characterized by a conventional front looking "driver point of view" image which would be seen by a driver looking through a windshield. Another section of the images displayed with the '686 simulator includes images that were recorded by one or more cameras which were facing rearward. An individual in the simulator is simultaneously presented with a forward looking "driver point of view" image and with other images representing what would be seen by the driver looking towards the rear of the simulator vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,030 discloses a pivotable vehicle simulator with one end of an upper frame carrying an passenger station of a simulated vehicle. The upper frame is mounted to a base frame which is pivotal about a vertical axis. A dummy steering wheel is provided at the passenger's station and is linked to pivot the upper frame. Combined rotary and translation bearings support the other end of the upper frame on a shaft carried on a base frame to accommodate the pivotal movement about the vertical axis and also to provide a small upward pitching of the upper frame during pivoting of the upper frame in either direction from a central position so that gravity acts to restore the upper frame and steering wheel to centered conditions.
Other known simulator systems rely primarily on rotational motion including the amusement apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,932, the video simulation apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,771 and the simulation device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,129. All of the above are geared towards simulating simultaneous roll, yaw and pitch or combinations thereof. Some of the above are also configured to be used with projected images for viewing by passengers as part of the simulation. The amusement ride of U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,256 is characterized by three substantially vertical hinged actuators which are moved in a controlled manner to displace a top mounted horizontal platform, thereby simulating acceleration in the plane of the platform.
Most existing motion bases are large and tall, resulting in simulator systems that will not fit in buildings of a standard design. Commercial buildings typically have a maximum height of about 14.5 ft. Known simulator systems must, therefore, be housed in specially fabricated buildings. For amusement applications, new buildings must be constructed or existing buildings must be heavily modified, adding still more costs to the simulator system. Moreover, existing orthogonal motion bases employ rigid, welded structures in an effort to maximize strength for a given displaceable weight. However, the resultant motion bases have been characterized by failed welds and very short linear bearing life.
It would be desirable to have a motion base for use in a simulator system which is simple and cost efficient to construct and has improved load distribution achieved by compliance in select frame assemblies. The present invention is drawn towards such a motion base.